


Chapter 5

by iambuckyrogers



Series: 3 Nights [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: After your friend bails on your trip to Australia a week before you were due to fly out, your best friend Steve swoops in and saves the day. Unbeknown to you, he’s harbouring the biggest crush on you, but will it get in the way of your holiday?





	Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a bit lateeee I had a heap of mids semester exams to study for and assignments to finish! I apologise for any spelling errors its 12am and I’m too lazy to get my glasses. Its also kind of short bUT I promise there is some good shit ™ coming in the next chapter xxx as always likes and comments are always appreciated!!!

Steve blinked his eyes open, stretching out and reaching for your side of the bed. He was met with cold sheets and his heart stopped.  
“Y/N/N?” he called out, voice wavering as he feared the worst.  
“Out here,” you voice floated through the open window from the balcony. Steve let out a sigh of relief, getting up to join you outside.  
“Morning,” he greeted, voice still thick with sleep. You looked up from your coffee, tears already brimming in your eyes.  
“Morning,” you whispered taking a sip from your steaming cup. Steve offered you a weak smile as he sat down next to you, too scared to say anything fearing he’d make the situation worse. After what felt like an eternity of silence you spoke up.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen,” you sniffled, putting your mug down on the floor and pulling your knees up to your chest, “I thought I knew better. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Steve felt helpless seeing you so vulnerable, with your tear stained cheeks and messy hair, drowning in one of his sweatshirts. He held his arms out to you in a welcoming embrace which you gladly fell into, fisting your hands into his shirt as you cried. “You mean the world to me Stevie and -“ the rest of your words were muffled as you buried your head into his chest. Steve’s own eyes were becoming misty as you kept repeating how sorry you were.  
“Please stop apologising. As long as you’re safe that's all that matters,” he soothed wrapping his arms tighter around your body, “you’re my everything,” he whispered.  
Eventually, you composed yourself and went to get ready for the day’s activities, but Steve could tell that you were in no state to be going out, at least not today.  
“Hey, Y/N just hold up for a second,” he interrupted as you were rifling through your bag looking for something to wear, “why don’t we just stay in? Watch some tv? See how many times we can cry in an episode of Queer Eye?” You laughed softly at his suggestions.  
“That would mean the world to me, Steve. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can go o-,” Steve held up a finger stopping you mid-sentence and tutted disapprovingly.  
“No apologising, only Netflix, ok?”  
“Ok,” you smile, a real genuine Y/N smile that he’s come to know and love. One that can light up a room and set off a storm in Steve’s heart that he just can’t seem to stop, no matter how many times he sees you or that smile. Still, in Steve’s shirt, you flopped onto your side of the bed as Steve settled on his, a respectable amount of distance between the two of you. Picking up the remote he flicked through the suggested shows on Netflix before finding one that you could both agree on. You spent the day binging on snacks and laughing at the odd things you found on the TV, including an Australian musical about Emos which had Steve in fits of giggles every time they broke out into song. As day turned into night the distance between the two of you slowly began to close and before long you ended up in Steve’s arms, feeding him Pringles while ‘Summer Heights High’ played on the TV. He toyed with your hair as your head lay in his lap, eyes glued to the TV,  he relished in the way your eyes crinkled when you laughed at the stupid jokes, the look of unbridled joy on your face a stark contrast to the fear he saw in your eyes last night. You turned your attention from the TV to Steve, looking up at him quizzically.  
“What?” you laughed a smirk dancing across your lips.  
“Nothing,” he replied whimsically, looking back to the TV, but he could still feel your gaze on him.  
*****  
Steve didn’t remember falling asleep but he must have because as he opened his eyes he was met by the soft morning sunlight that had begun streaming through the curtains. He also became aware of you sleeping soundly across his lap. He pressed a kiss to your crown before moving you gently onto the bed next to him, allowing him to slip away. You’d been through hell in just a few days, today was your last in Byron and Steve wanted to make it one to remember, for the right reasons this time. He had a friend back in New York, Tony, that knew a guy who owned one of the surf schools in Byron. As it turned out, that guy owed Tony a favour and Steve was hoping that he would be able to call it in. You had always wanted to learn to surf and if he could set up a private lesson he was sure to make the trip unforgettable.  
He set out to do just that, making numerous phone calls to get the day’s plans in order, making sure they were perfect before crawling back into his side of the bed. He heard you move before your warm body was pressed against his, you sighed contentedly.  
“Make the most of it Y/N, because it isn’t going to last,” you whispered to yourself leaving Steve thoroughly confused. Not wanting this moment to end either he laid there and took it all in, the feel of your body against his, the softness of your skin, the way the scent of your shampoo tickled his nose. It was all perfect. As much as he’d happily lay in bed all day, the plans he’d just made were in the back of his mind. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes again and whispered your name.  
“Morning,” you replied smiling up at him.  
“I’ve got a surprise for you,” he explained, directing you on what to wear but never giving away the plans. Once you were both ready to go, coated in suncream and ready for the beach, he tied a bandanna over your eyes, lead you out of the house and into a car waiting at the bottom of the drive way.  
“This is how I die, isn’t it,” you giggled, holding his hand.  
“You know I wouldn’t survive without you,” he replied, kissing your hand and watching your cheeks flush. Maybe, just maybe, he thought to himself.  
After a short drive, you arrived at your destination. Steve got out first, before helping you out of the car and down a narrow sandy track to the secluded Tallows Beach.  
“Ok, so I’m walking in sand and I hear the ocean,” you said slowly, “are we going to build sand castles?”  
“Just wait,” Steve implored, leading you the last couple steps to where the surf instructor, Jamie, was waiting with 2 brightly coloured surfboards. Steve untied the bandanna and slowly pulled it away. “Surprise!” he announced. You didn’t react for a moment and Steve’s heart dropped, but once your eyes adjusted to the light you slapped your hand to your mouth as you took in the sight before you. You launched yourself into Steve’s arms, catching him off guard causing him to stumble back a few steps before he regained his footing and span you around in a circle. He gently put you back on your feet, feeling giddy as he held you in his arms and looked into your e/c eyes. Jamie cleared his throat and broke the trance.  
“Hey mate I’m Jamie,” he held his hand out to Steve.  
“Steve,” he shook the other man’s hand, “and this is Y/N.”  
“Nice to meet you both. Now how about we learn to surf,” he gestured over his shoulder with a jab of this thumb at the boards sticking out of the sand.  
“Yes!” you squealed, jumping up and down. Jamie handed you the smaller green board before giving the bigger orange one to Steve. He quickly ran through the basics of the pop up and the different ways of getting to your feet, letting you practice on dry land until you felt comfortable.  
“Alright, guys lets hit the waves!” You and Steve ran side by side to the water, boards under your arms looking like real pros, which is about where the similarities between the two of you and Kelly Slater ended. Once in the water, it’s was free for all. Steve’s technique went out the window as he tires to focus on not dying. Maybe he’s exaggerating but he got dumped on the first wave and was held under the water for what felt like 5 minutes. You quickly informed him that it was more like 10 seconds and his crash style was impeccable, to which he responded by splashing you with water. You both tried and failed multiple times to stand up, sometimes getting to your knees, other times nose-diving and flying off the front of the board. Eventually, the success rate increased until only every 5th or 6th attempt was a fail. The next hour was spent trying your hardest to get onto the same wave as each other, a ‘party wave’ as Jamie called it. It took a lot of timing and co-ordination that Steve lacked in the water, on more than one occasion he almost t-boned you with his board. With perseverance and a little help from Jamie you were able to catch the same wave, your movements almost synchronised perfectly until you were both stood on your respective boards, riding the wave in towards shore side by side. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and party waves were no different. Steve leant too far to the left of his board as he tried to get a high five from you, causing him to lose balance and topple into the ocean. You managed to make it through the carnage but self-sabotage marked the end of your ride when you fell off from laughing too hard.  
“Thank you, Stevie,” you said when you recovered from your wipe out.  
“Oh sweetheart, the surprises aren’t done yet,” he winked as you trekked back up the beach.


End file.
